Where The Spirit Meets The Bone
by ExcaliburMaiden
Summary: Fate had given him a second chance at love. He couldn't lose her like he lost Freya.


"Where The Spirit Meets The Bone"

Category: Het (Canon AU)

Characters/Pairings: Merlin/Sefa, Daegal

Rating/Warnings: M

Basic Summary- Fate had given him a second chance at love. He couldn't lose her like he lost Freya.

The worn, wooden door creaked open and the gentle glow from the torch lights in the corridor shone through the opening. Merlin sat the bucket aside and turned to face the intruder.

"Who are you?" he demanded, stalking towards the young boy standing in the threshold.

"My name is Daegal."

"How'd you get in here?"

"It wasn't difficult," he replied, shrugging carelessly.

"Really? Get Out!" the king`s manservant ordered, gesturing towards the exit.

"No, wait!" Daegal cried, holding the door ajar. "Sefa sent me to find you. She needs your help."

His ocean blue eyes narrowed at the mentioning of her name. At first he'd only felt anger when he learned of her betrayal and how so many lives were put in danger. Then he remembered how manipulative Morgana could be and realized the girl and her father were just tools for her selfish agenda. Besides, Ruadan was the real threat and he was killed by the knights. She must truly be desperate in order to take such a risk.

"How do you know her ?" he asked, expression softening as he stood aside and allowed the boy to enter the kitchen.

"She`s my sister."

He could see her in him as he examined the youth more closely. Daegal had the same look of fragile innocence and earnest in his eyes. Merlin knew he was telling the truth.

"What happened to her?"

"She`s caught the sweating sickness."

His brows furrowed, eyes mirroring the fear that shone in the boy`s. "Where is she now?"

"She`s in a small, druid camp on the border of Camelot."

"Then we'll leave tonight."

* * *

Sefa looked as helpless as a butterfly caught in a spider's web when Merlin and her brother entered the tent in the morning. She was curled up in a blanket and lost in a feverish daze. Her long, auburn hair was soaked with sweat and spread out around her. He was caught off guard by the rush of affection that swelled within his heart when he saw her in distress. Merlin would`ve helped anyone in need, but seeing her like this was different. It was as if she'd never betrayed him or left Camelot. In that moment, he knew he'd truly forgiven Sefa and that his feelings for her hadn`t changed. Fate had given him a second chance at love. He couldn't lose her like he lost Freya.

Merlin placed a palm against her sweaty brow, eyes blazing gold as the powerful, healing energy flowed into her. He ignored Daegal`s gasp of astonishment and focused on the girl he loved. The warlock released the breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. Relief flooded through him when Sefa`s fever broke and her complexion returned to its normal color. Her breathing was strong and steady as she drifted off into a peaceful slumber.

"Thank you, Merlin," Daegal said with heartfelt gratitude.

"There`s no need to thank me. I'm just glad I got here in time," he replied, still gazing at the sleeping, young woman.

"She'll be glad to see you again. She never really meant to hurt..."

"I know."

"Our father wasn't a bad man," the boy explained. "He just changed after our mother was killed by Uther. She had your kind of magic...I mean she could heal people."

Merlin took a moment to silently absorb this new information. Then he turned to face Daegal and placed an arm around his shoulder. "I`m sorry."

"I am too."

The two sat still in comfortable silence. However it didn't last for long.

"By the way, does the king know about your magic?" Sefa`s brother asked.

"No," Merlin replied without hesitation.

"Why would you want to be his servant?"

"It`s a long story. I`ll explain it to you one day."

* * *

Sefa`s eyes fluttered open, squinting in the bright afternoon sunlight that filtered through the tent. For once she felt well rested and at ease. She sensed that she wasn't alone and turned on her side, discovering Merlin sleeping soundly beside her. Her feelings for him hadn`t changed during all the time apart. She couldn't resist reaching out and touching his dark, tousled locks. His hair felt soft and feather-light against her fingertips. She withdrew her hand when he started to stir, but it was too late. He opened his sleep clouded eyes, greeting her with a drowsy grin.

"I'm glad you're here," she said softly, smiling.

"I'm grateful you're well," he replied, tenderly brushing her hair out of her face.

"I owe you my life."

"Yes, and every hero must have a reward," he teased.

Her brow rose at that comment, knowingly taking the bait. "I`m just a poor druid. What can I offer you?"

"I have a few ideas."

"Will I like these ideas?"

"Maybe?" he whispered, cupping her chin in his hands and gently claiming her lips.

* * *

A part of him knew he should return to Camelot, but he couldn't leave just yet. They`d finally been reunited after many months apart. Besides, Arthur had George to tend to his every doubted he'd be missed or that his absence would even be noticed by anyone. He knew his actions were being motivated by his own selfish desires, but was it really so wrong? The warlock hadn`t enjoyed a stolen moment for himself since Freya`s death. He knew personal happiness was never meant to be a part of his destiny. However this was even more of a reason to enjoy the moments life handed him. These moments didn't happen very often.

He decided that he'd make each one count and started off with the reveal of his deepest secret. Sefa deserved to know the truth. Besides her brother already knew. It was hard to make her understand why he would serve a king in a place where magic was outlawed. Yet he was able to assure her that with his help, Arthur would build a world where everyone was accepted. He swore he would make this happen without bloodshed or rebellion. After all, peace was something everyone yearned for in these dark times.

Merlin spent the afternoon, talking, eating and just enjoying life. He showed off for the druid children by performing a few simple spells. He managed to part ways with his little fan club long enough to spend more time with Sefa and Daegal. He couldn't remember a time when he enjoyed himself this much. Soon day turned to dusk and the evening fires were lit amongst the small camp. A simple meal was shared amidst the group and afterwards each person went their own way. Merlin gazed up at the countless stars shining above. He was soothed by the peaceful aura shrouding the campsite. For once he felt at peace with himself and the world around him. He turned back towards Sefa`s tent, desiring to spend more time with her.

* * *

Sefa looked up, unashamed of being seen in the revealing shift-dress that clung to her surprisingly voluptuous form. She had always wanted him. There was nothing standing between them now. No need to hide in alcoves, sneaking kisses before hurrying off to tend to the queen. That chapter of her life had ended and they were far from Camelot. He stood at the tent' s entrance, shrouded in moonlight and with eyes mirroring the desire that shone in her hadn't taken long for the spark of attraction to be rekindled between them.

The pretty druid wasn't certain who had made the first move. Everything was a blur and all Sefa could focus on was how good his lips felt pressed against hers. They parted momentarily. Merlin removed his jacket, carelessly tossing it aside before his mouth eagerly sought hers again. The two lovers stumbled backward, falling onto the sleeping pallet lying near by. Merlin moaned into her mouth when he felt her slender, warm fingers creep under his shirt, teasing him. He turned away, taking off his neckerchief and pulling his tunic over his head.

Sefa whispered in approval as Merlin kissed the curve of her neck, traveling toward more enticing terrain. The flimsy, white fabric covering her body presented an unfortunate barrier and had to be removed. She felt beautiful, empowered and desirable as his hungry eyes roamed every inch of naked skin offered to him. His large, calloused hands gloried in the smooth flesh beneath his fingertips. He was rewarded with soft sighs and moans for his efforts. She ignited a fire within him, provoking a lustful savagery that neither knew he was capable of. She allowed him to be selfish and taste and touch until she thought his needs were sated. Yet it wasn't enough for either of them.

She had never been with a man until now, but she loved Merlin and would give herself to him completely. Sefa couldn't express her needs with words, guiding his hand away from her full breasts and towards her womanhood. Her soft green eyes captured his gaze and she knew he understood. She only missed the warmth of his touch for a moment, hearing the rustle of clothing in the dimly lit dwelling. Then he positioned himself above her and parted her thighs, entering slowly. He muffled her cries with kisses and thrust into her, burying himself deep within the warm depths of her cavern. Her discomfort soon ebbed and she found pleasure one with him in heart and body was indescribable and rendered her breathless.

* * *

Sefa rest her head against Merlin's chest, idly running her fingertips through the fine, dark hair that covered wiry muscle. She smiled when she felt him kiss the top of her head. The couple lie still in peaceful contentment, and warmed by the gentle rays of sunlight filtering through the tent. Neither of them wanted to speak of his inevitable Merlin and Sefa found comfort in knowing they would meet again. For now, that would be enough.

"I love you, Merlin."

"And I, you."

Her slender, warm fingers traveled towards lower terrain, caressing the smooth expanse of his stomach. His eyes fluttered shut and a low groan escaped his throat when she teasingly touched his manhood. She squealed in surprise when he flipped her on her back and pinned her beneath him.

"Who would think my innocent Sefa could be such a tease ?" he jested in a husky voice, eyes darkening with lust.

"You bring out my naughty side," she replied with a mischievous grin.

He laughed and leaned down to kiss her. Camelot was far from his mind as he made love to Sefa for the second time. Afterward the couple dressed and exited the tent.

"I wish you could stay," she said sadly, fingering his neckerchief.

"I wish it too, love," he replied, kissing her brow. "Arthur and I share a great destiny and my life is not my own."

"I know."

"I will visit whenever I can," he promised, kissing her lips before he turned away and walked towards her brother. Daegal sat beside the flickering campfire and made room for Merlin when he saw him approach.

"I wish you could stay," Daegal admitted, unknowingly echoing his older sister`s words. "You would make a great healer and our camp is without a leader."

"You'll do well in the healing arts," Merlin assured him with a smile. "You`re a quick learner. Besides, you are more than capable of being a leader."

"Me?" the boy muttered, eyes wide in disbelief. " I wasn't any use to my father and I couldn't even save my own sister."

"You`re not a warrior," the young man replied, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. "The path he followed wasn`t meant for you. You`ve done a fine job looking after Sefa. She owes her well being to you."

Daegal shook his head, staring down at his worn boots. "No, she has you to thank. I've never really been a help to anyone."

"Look at me," Merlin commanded softly, heart swelling when the boy met his gaze. "I know what`s it`s like to feel as though your life doesn't have a purpose. I also know what`s it`s like to be without a father. You must believe me when I tell you that you`ll grown up to be a fine young man."

Tears glistened in his gentle, green eyes and he sniffled, rubbing his nose. "You really think I could lead the people?"

"I have no doubt."

"Thank You, Merlin."

He pulled the boy into a hug, giving him a hearty slap on the back after he released him. "You`re welcome. Look after Sefa and take care of yourself."

"I will," he promised, watching Merlin exit into the forest`s clearing. Hope filled Daegal`s heart despite his friend's departure. He knew his life had meaning and that someone was counting on him. This was reason enough for him to square his shoulders and face whatever the future may bring.


End file.
